memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Armen V. Kevorkian
Armen V. Kevorkian (born ) is a visual effects (VFX) artist who worked at Paramount Television from 1998 to 2004 in the roles of visual effects associate and visual effects coordinator on and as part of Peter Lauritson and Merri Howard's production team. In he received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for the Enterprise episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Paul Hill, David R. Morton, John Teska, Sean M. Scott, and Pierre Drolet. An attendee at the Columbia College between 1996 and 1999, with a 1999 BA in Film, Star Trek was Kevorkian's first professional employment in the motion picture industry. During 2004 Kevorkian left Paramount and worked for a year for ABC Studios as VFX coordinator/supervisor on J.J. Abrams' Alias, and the pilot episode of Abrams' mystery series Lost (2004, with visual effects staff David R. Morton, Kevin Blank, John Hirota, Steve Fong, and Mitch Suskin). His short tenure there earned him a Visual Effects Society Awards for Outstanding Visual Effects (VES) nomination (shared with Blank and Eric Chauvin) for the Alias episode "The Index" By the end of 2005 Kevorkian was employed at Warner Bros. Studios as VFX supervisor, and while there earned one more Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Special Visual Effects; for his work on the television science fiction film Mammoth, shared with Trek alumni Elizabeth Castro, David R. Morton, and Christian Bloch, complemented in the same year by his second VES nomination for the Invasion (2005-2006) episode "Origin of Species", shared with John Karner. Aside from his contributions to Invasion, Kevorkian also worked in the same capacity on the drama series Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006-2007, with Christian Bloch and Ben Betts). In 2007 Kevorkian rejoined ABC studios, where he would remain until 2011, as VFX supervisor/associate producer, adding another VFX Emmy Award nomination to his laurels in for the Ghost Whisperer (2005-2008, co-produced by Kevorkians's former employer, now called CBS Television Studios) episode "Ghost in the Machine", shared with David R. Morton and Arthur J. Codron, as well as concurrently a third VES award nomination for the same production, again shared with Arthur J. Codron. Apart from Ghost Whisperer (on which he also served as associate producer), Kevorkian also worked as VFX supervisor on the drama series Brothers & Sisters (2006-2009, with Bruce Branit and Fred Pienkos). Beside his work for Warner Bros. and ABC, Kevorkian also served as a VFX consultant on the science fiction film Odysseus & the Isle of Mists (2008). More recently, he worked as visual effects supervisor on the independently produced comedy Miss Nobody (2010). Kevorkian is currently employed at Encore Hollywood, working on television shows like Weeds, NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, '' Castle'', Unforgettable, and others, having earned yet another VES Award nomination in 2013 for the Hawaii Five-0 episode "La O Na Makuahine". Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As Visual Effects Associate * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * * Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award nominees